sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 32
Sonic X | current = #32 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 31 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 33 }} *$2.65 |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Tracy Yardley |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Jason Jensen |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing }} Archie Sonic X Issue 32 is the thirty-second issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in June 2008. Official solicitation :"Title Mismatch": It’s tag-team trauma for Eggman! When Eggman finds himself an outsider in his own evil Empire, a team-up of unimaginable proportions takes place. El Gran Gordo and El Rapido Azule, the masked wrestling sensation must band together to save all of Station Square! Will this team be a slam or will this all end in a tag out?! Get ready to rumble in this much talked about new issue of Sonic X! Featured stories Title Mismatch * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: 'Tracy Yardley * 'Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Colors: '''Jason Jensen * '''Letters: 'John Workman * 'Editor/Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing Synopsis Doctor Eggman, in his disguise of El Gran Gordo, arrives at the Thorndyke Mansion seeking help from Sonic. Chris not knowing Dr. Eggman is El Gran Gordo is told that he wanted to stop Dr. Eggman, but was too weak. When Chris and Chuck leave, Sonic wants the truth and it turns out Bokkun is disguised as Dr. Eggman in a robot and is playing the part too much and attacked him. Sonic demands that if he helps Dr. Eggman, he has to stop being El Gran Gordo. Dr. Eggman dresses Sonic up as a masked wrestler known as El Rapido Azule to be his sidekick. Decoe and Bocoe (who were aware that the "Dr. Eggman" that's inside the base is really Bokkun in disguise) attack Dr. Eggman and Sonic as they are grappling up the side of the base. Dr. Eggman lands on Sonic causing Sonic to lose his patience. Sonic runs towards Dr. Eggman and carries him up the exterior of the base into the lab. Sonic out of breath for carrying Dr. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe unleash their Badnik army against Sonic and Dr. Eggman. Sonic can't fight in his costume and is sick of Dr. Eggman calling him El Rapido Azule. Dr. Eggman reveals himself to the robots, even though they knew it was him the entire time. They tell Sonic and Dr. Eggman that Bokkun is in lab 14. Dr. Eggman says that, that's where E-73 Egg Babylon is. Sonic wanting to stop Dr. Eggman's new super weapon heads towards the lab. Bokkun still in his Eggman costume uses the Egg Babylon to shoot a laser blast at Sonic, but the laser only removes his costume. To stop Bokkun, Dr. Eggman tells Sonic the machine's weakness is through the vents. Sonic zooms through the vents and kicks Bokkun out of the cockpit. Sonic returning back to the Thorndyke Mansion, Dr. Eggman left with his costume wanting to escape back into that world. Appearances '''Characters: *Andes the Ginormous *Bocoe *Bokkun *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *E-73 Egg Babylon *Ella *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Dr. Eggman's Fortress **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Category:Sonic X issues